Sensitive
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Grimmjow has a question for Ulquiorra, and he'll do anything to find the answer. UlquiGrimm, rated M.


Grimmjow fell to the ground, the full-body armor of his Resurecciόn keeping him from breaking anything, except his armor. The force of his hit had already cracked it, and the impact with the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo didn't help. He turned onto his side, coughing as pieces of it fell away to expose nearly half of his chest down to his hip. Ulquiorra landed nearly silently, and Grimmjow looked at his back as he stood there, two long horns extending high above his head, his hollow hole massive in his chest and appearing to pour black blood.

"You have learned that you cannot go against me now, Sexta," he said. "Do not attempt to do what you did again. You will not survive." Ulquiorra began to walk away, his huge black wings fanned out behind him. Then he paused and looked back for just a split second, his eyes gold in a green sea. "And, no one besides you is aware that this form exists. I intend to keep it that way." Grimmjow knew it was a threat, but he'd had no intention of saying a word. He wanted to keep this all to himself. Ulquiorra's long tail wrapped itself around one of Ulquiorra's legs as the pale man walked off, probably getting ready to fall out of his segunda etapa, and Grimmjow watched that tail. He smirked.

One burst of sonido and a second later he was pressing his chest against Ulquiorra's winged back with his hand pressing against the front inside of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, looped around Ulquiorra's torso. Ulquiorra stiffened in pain, just the reaction Grimmjow had needed, and he let up on the pressure. Ulquiorra was tense, clearly ready to fight again, but he didn't move. An arrancar's hollow hole was incredibly sensitive, and the pain of having it prodded was more than even the great Ulquiorra Schiffer wanted to risk if he didn't have to. Grimmjow smirked.

"What are you doing, trash?" Ulquiorra asked coldly, turning his head only slightly. Grimmjow got his face close to his superior's over the other's shoulder, allowing his hand to gently caress the skin inside of Ulquiorra's hollow hole in a way that would use the exposed nerves in the best of ways. It was almost like he was apologizing for the pain. Ulquiorra tensed more, his eyes narrowing.

"Relax, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow cooed. "I just have an innocent question." His other hand strayed to Ulquiorra's long, black, tufted tail, running a finger down it before gently taking it in a firm grip. He felt Ulquiorra start. "I just wanna know if your tail is as sensitive as mine. It's best here by the base, right?" Ulquiorra shuddered as Grimmjow stroked that part slowly, his anger and lust mixing in his eyes. In these forms they were at their most primal, and need occurred all-too-fast.

"You don't know what your doing," the smaller seethed, though in this form he'd gotten taller and was a head or so above Grimmjow now so perhaps he couldn't be called the smaller anymore.

"I don't?" Grimmjow asked smoothly, his smirk becoming sensual as he looked at Ulquiorra with quarter-lidded blue eyes. His look screamed out, Here I am, don't you want me? And he could see that Ulquiorra was starting to. It also didn't hurt that Ulquiorra's tail was slowly moving onto Grimmjow's own leg, or that Ulquiorra was starting to breath just a little heavy.

"You don't have to know why," Ulquiorra argued, and Grimmjow let himself shudder- if only to tell Ulquiorra not to stop- as Ulquiorra's tail moved up his thigh slowly, as if it had a mind of its own.

"I know exactly why I'm doing this," Grimmjow said. "I'm pretty sure you do too." He felt Ulquiorra's tail slip inside a hole in the inside thigh of his armor, squeezing in a pressing against Grimmjow's nude skin, making him growl just a little in the most beautiful way. To his already aroused body that touch was just incredibly hot, the short, smooth fur gliding against him and the tuft on the end tickling his nerves. Ulquiorra flicked his tail and a crack resounded, more of Grimmjow's armor falling away. The blue-haired male felt perfectly exposed, though only his ass was in the open.  
Grimmjow worked the base of Ulquiorra's tail like a pro, knowing just where to touch to send fire through the Cuarta. He felt Ulquiorra lean back against him, not fighting at all though he looked as if he were thinking about it. Well then, Grimmjow just couldn't let him think. He redoubled his efforts, particularly Ulquiorra's hollow hole, and Ulquiorra shivered nicely.

Grimmjow gasped as Ulquiorra's tail prodded at his entrance both teasingly as demandingly, going rigid. His erection was quickly becoming harder as Ulquiorra pressed and backed away spasmodically, almost pressing in but not quite. Grimmjow mewled shamelessly, pressing his hips back and forcing it in, making Ulquiorra hiss at his heat and tightness. Ulquiorra pressed in more, going deeper, and Grimmjow purred in satisfaction. Ah, just that much and he was already so hard.

"That's it, Ulquiorra," he panted, adding his own tail to the mix and winding it around Ulquiorra's inside of him. It made it deliciously ribbed in there. "Tailfuck me like that." Ulquiorra growled.

"You're being unusually pathetic," he grit out. "Are you really that needy, Sexta?"

"Yes," Grimmjow panted, "I really am." He gasped as Ulquiorra's tail very purposefully hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Oh, hell yes. He used his own tail to force Ulquiorra's into movement, pumping it and making very certain that it slid over that spot again and again. Ulquiorra quickly joined in the movement, going harder than Grimmjow already was.  
Grimmjow met Ulquiorra's slitted golden eyes before purposefully letting his pleasure take over his face. He knew how much that would affect the other arrancar. He let his eyes slide closed, leaning forward as he shivered and grinned open-mouthed in bliss. Aw, damn, Ulquiorra's tail had even more power in it than he'd witnessed during their fight, and it was all going towards hammering into his innermost sensitive spots. There were so many expletives to use right then.

He opened his cerulean eyes to look into Ulquiorra's again, and by the way the taller man's breathing had grown heavier he guessed he had put on a good show. And he wasn't done yet. He loosened his grip on Ulquiorra's hollow hole even more, turning it into a frustratingly light touch that was sure to drive Ulquiorra wild. The eyes narrowing was proof. "Y'know," Grimmjow panted like a mutt, "you're so thin here-" he caressed the black tail- "but here you're rather thick." Ulquiorra hissed as Grimmjow released his tail to loop his arm around and grab his pulsing cock. Grimmjow chuckled breathlessly.

Ulquiorra growled, using his tail like a whip and cracking it against Grimmjow's poor, abused prostate. Grimmjow jumped and cried out loudly, bucking his hips. "Oh, fuck!" he yelled into the empty desert, unconsciously tightening his fist on Ulquiorra's member and making the other buck as well. "Oh, hell," he huffed huskily into Ulquiorra's ear, "if I'd known you'd do that I would have thought of this sooner."

"Oh, is that so?" Ulquiorra said, voice laden with sex. "Are you saying you thought this out?"

"Please," Grimmjow scoffed, beginning his strict working of Ulquiorra's prominent boner, "like I ever think things out." Ulquiorra didn't respond, shuddering wildly as Grimmjow pumped him sensually. Again, Grimmjow knew just what to do. He had a cock too, after all. Twist, pinch, squeeze, faster, use some nail, but not too much. He payed special attention to the vein on the underside, loving the way he could feel Ulquiorra's heart hammering through it.

His own cock was so hard it hurt, but it hurt more that his armor was restraining it so much. It couldn't even stand up, and the hard edges of his armor dug into his sensitive skin. Ulquiorra seemed to guess what his expression of ecstasy mixed with agony was about and reached beside his own hip to where Grimmjow's need was waiting and, without a moment's pause, shattered the casing. Grimmjow's cock sprang out and a look of relief washed over his face, even as Ulquiorra harshly grabbed it. Grimmjow didn't even try to hold in a moan.

All technique was lost as they fisted each other roughly. And oh, Dear Virgin Mary it was fantastic to have Ulquiorra's blackened, clawed hand clutching his hot flesh and jerking on it like there was no tomorrow. The hold was so strong, so dangerous, and it had Grimmjow grinding forward. Hell, they were both bucking against each other, panting and sweating enough to dampen a few spots in the sand below them.

Ulquiorra's tail thrust into him again before flicking powerfully like it had before, and Grimmjow lost it with a cry. Ulquiorra hissed loudly as he found it too, white coating each of their visions. And Grimmjow would readily admit that it was the hardest he'd cum in a long damn time. He quaked as his orgasm hit him with intensity, and he felt Ulquiorra do the same. They both went tense, and then d relaxed and panted, each leaning on the other.

Ulquiorra recovered first, harshly breaking away and pulling his tail out. Grimmjow, his support gone, fell on his stomach on the sand. "You truly are pathetic, Sexta," Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow looked up just as Ulquiorra turned and began to walk away, back straight. Still, that tail trailed on the ground and left snaking indents in the soft earth behind him like an invitation- or maybe more like a hook on the end of a line. Grimmjow watched it. Ah, hell, he'd bite. He grabbed Ulquiorra's tail.

He smirked at how easily Ulquiorra let himself be pulled back.


End file.
